


House of Cards

by wonuji



Series: inspired by songs [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Experimental, M/M, Secret Relationship, rated m for implied sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: I don't want to be your friendI just want to be your lover





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to House of Cards by Radiohead (you should listen to it while reading) and got inspired to write this experimental style fic. If you like Radiohead then i love you.

_ I don’t want to be your friend _

_ I just want to be your lover _

 

The gentle touches they shared. The soft kisses that really didn’t mean anything. The whispers of adoration. What were they? How did they end up like this? Is it too late to go back? Wonwoo and Jisoo are too infatuated to turn back.

 

_ No matter how it ends _

_ No matter how it starts _

 

They continue even though they know it’s not going to end well. Countless nights of slipping out of their rooms to be together under the moonlight. They feel the cold air against their skin and when the wind blows it burns. They whisper about everything. They share secrets like they were kids. They stare at each other like they were teenage crushes. They kiss each other like they were lovers. The burn of the wind no longer so painful; not when something inside of them burns far much more.

 

_ Forget about your house of cards _

_ And I’ll do mine _

 

Wonwoo tells Jisoo one day that he wants something more. Jisoo tells him they can’t. Not when everything can collapse because of _this_ , whatever _this_ was.

 

_ Forget about your house of cards _

_ And I’ll do mine _

  
  


Months pass and Wonwoo asks Jisoo once more. Jisoo doesn’t budge. They fight. They make up. They love again.

 

_ And fall off the table _

_ Get swept under _

 

Wonwoo feels like he’s going mad. He can’t get enough of Jisoo. Not when he’s underneath him glistening with little beads of sweat and panting hard. They could get caught. They don’t care.

 

_ Denial _

_ Denial _

 

Seungcheol confronts them one day. He asks why they both leave at the same time every night. Jisoo tells them they leave to practice before Wonwoo even get’s the chance to speak.

 

_ Your ears are burning _

_ Denial _

_ Denial _

 

Wonwoo asks Jisoo one last time. What are they? Jisoo replies simply with “friends”.

 

_ Your ears should be burning _

_ Denial _

_ Denial _

  
It ends faster than it started. They go back to being just friends. They both knew it would end up like this and nothing more. Wonwoo longed for more and Jisoo knew it wasn’t what he really wanted. They gave in one last time before ending it. Leaving the memories behind soft moans and touches. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. It's a little weird I know I didn't put much thought into writing this I kind of just turned the music on repeat and let the words flow. 
> 
> Cry over wonwoo with me on twt @duyeou


End file.
